My Little PonyZodiac Poines
by Sailor Stella
Summary: 8 ponies with the markings of the Zodiac run for thier lives away from a power hungry pony. Well they find a safe place to live or will they spend the rest of thier lives running?
1. Chapter 1

The night sky was black and starless. The full moon shone brightly done on the forest below. Very few night creatures were out that night. They knew something was happening and they didn't know what to do.

A figure suddenly flew above the trees. Flapping wings covered in green weathers the figure hovered in one place for a moment. It was a Pegasus Pony. She hovered above the trees looking around with a worried expression on her face.

"Virgo! Do you see anything?" someone yelled from below her.

"No! I'm coming down." The pony, Virgo, flapped her wings and flew back below the trees.

She slowly flapped, allowing herself to land. She landed in front of a small group of ponies. She looked over at the one who had yelled up at her. She was looking at a pony with a yellow coat, deep red hair and a horn on her forehead, a Unicorn.

"Did you see anyone following us?" the Unicorn asked.

"No, nothing Scorpio." Virgo shook her head, her brown and green mane flapped with her movement.

Scorpio looked at Virgo for a moment than turned her head. She looked a pony on her right. The pony was another Pegasus. Her coat was a turquoise blue and her hair was dark blue.

"What?" the pony asked, blinking. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight that made it through the tree branches. Her eyes were different from the other ponies around her. They were sparkly like a jewel, known as Twinkle Eyes.

"Could you go up with Virgo and keep a look out for a bit?" Scorpio asked the twinkle eye pony.

"Are you sure that's wise?" a deep voice asked from off the side of them.

Scorpio, Virgo and the other Pegasus looked over at where the voice had come from. In the shadows, out of the light of the moon stood another pony. The pony in the shadows stood out even in the shadows, the pony's coat was a cream color. The pony's mane was a deep sky blue with a streak of spring green in it while the tail was spring green with a streak of deep sky blue in it. The mane and tail were enough to make the pony different from the others, but the pony's feet made them different from the others. They were hairy. The pony in the shadows was a boy.

"Taurus, we don't want to be followed." Scorpio said.

"But sending up Aquarius with Virgo is a bit much don't you think? If someone is following us out there they'll notice two ponies." Taurus said stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He stepped up to Virgo. "On second thought you shouldn't send anyone up. A Pegasus up flying at night would look odd and out of place."

Before Virgo could open her mouth someone else spoke up, "Please don't start you two."

A sea green coated pony with dark blue and light green hair was lying on the forest floor. She had no wings or unicorn horn, she was an earth pony. She had her front legs sticking out in front of her. Her back legs were curled up under herself.

"Please don't fight. Not now. I just got Gemini clamed down." The pony looked down at her legs. Lying across her front legs was a small pony. The little pony had long, slender legs and delicate looking wings on her back. Her wings were see through and shaped almost like butterfly wings. Her coat was a pale black that was almost a gray color while her hair was white and yellow. She was a Flutter Pony.

"Pisces, I'm sorry." Taurus said softly looking down at the little pony lying across her legs.

"It's okay." Pisces said giving him a small smile. She than looked at Scorpio, "I think we're traveled far enough for tonight. We're all tried and the twins look like they are about to fall over from being so tried."

Everyone looked over toward two ponies. They were younger than Virgo, Pisces, Taurus, Aquarius and Scorpio but not as young as Gemini. One was red in the coat with purple hair; the other was purple in the coat with red hair. The one with purple coat was a Pegasus named Ari. The one with red the coat was an earth pony named Es. Together their names made one word, Aries.

"Ari, Es go ahead and lay down. Try to get some sleep." Scorpio said sighing. She knew that she was out voted for traveling farther that night.

She looked around at her friends. Ari and Es had lain down were they had been standing. Ari had her head between her front feet, her eyes closed already asleep. Her sister, twin, Es had her head lying across her sisters back. She too was also asleep. Scorpio turned and looked at Pisces. Gemini was still lying across her front feet while Pisces had her head laving off to one side. Taurus was lying close to Pisces, curled up in a ball. Virgo was walking over toward the twins and lay down next to them. She too curled up into a ball.

"Scorpio you can lay over here with me if you want." Aquarius called softly. Scorpio looked over at her friend, her sister. Aquarius was leaning against a tree, using it as a back rest.

"Fine." Scorpio said walking over to her and lay down near her.

"Just be glad its not anywhere near a solstice." Aquarius said as she yawned.

"I guess so." Scorpio said as she watched Aquarius fall asleep.

Scorpio didn't fall asleep till a little bit later. What Aquarius said made her think. When the solstice happen her side mark would glow. Everyone in their small group had a side mark that would glow on the day. During the day wasn't so bad but at night its could be a bit of a problem. Scorpio looked at her hip mark. She had a scorpion for a mark. Yawning she looked at the others. Aquarius could barely be seen with her long feathers covering it, hers was a vase that was tipped over spilling some water. Ari and Es had the sign that made up their name, but it wasn't the same sign. Ari had a ram head for her marking while Es had what looked like a small fountain that was spilling over on both sides. Taurus had a bull's head for his marking. Gemini, who had rolled over so her feet were in the air, had what looked like two people linking arms together. Pisces had two fish, one swimming up while the other was swimming down for hers. Virgo's was what looked like a pile of wheat that had been gathered together.

Scorpio looked around one last time at all the sleeping ponies before laying her own head down. As she fell into a dreamless sleep, she had to wonder, would they ever be free from the one following them?

* * *

This is a new story that I've wanted to write after reading this really good My Little Pony story. So here is my story. All the Zodiac Ponies are ones that I've drawen up, the only one who doesn't have a picture yet is Gemini but she will have one soon. You can see the pictures up at http://sailor-kitty19. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter for my story. Slowy I'm putting it together. I hope you enjoy it.  
I don't own My Little Pony.

* * *

Birds chirping in the trees woke Gemini from her sleep. She stretched her front legs and then her back legs. She than flapped her butterfly shaped wings. She looked around. Right in front of her was a sleeping pony. Gemini looked at Pisces. She than walked away from the sleeping pony. Gemini looked around seeing Taurus lying near them. Gemini pranced over to the cream colored pony. She slowed down when she saw that he was sleeping. Looking around Gemini saw that all the other ponies were sleeping too. Gemini sat down, looking bored. She wanted someone to be up so she could play. Gemini looked around once more, she noticed Aquarius lying next to Scorpio. Aquarius had spread her wings wide in her sleep. Gemini looked at Aquarius's blue wings than looked at her own. She flapped them in thought. Gemini than looked over where Virgo was sleeping next to Es and Ari. Virgo was shifting in her sleeping, opening and closing her wings.

Gemini stood looking between the two Pegasus ponies, looking at their wings. Gemini flapped her wings, nothing happen. She flapped them harder and harder. Soon she couldn't feel the dirt under her feet. She looked down and smiled to herself. She flapped them even harder, rising upward. Gemini was looking down, watching the ground fall away from her; she wasn't paying attention to what was above her. She hit a branch with a thud. The impact was enough to snap her out of her consideration of flapping her wings. She fell through the air toward the ground.

"Ahh!" She shrieked as she fell.

Taurus raised his head a bit, hearing someone yelling. Before he could even wake up all the way something landed on him.

"Oaf." The air in his lungs left him. As it did so he kicked out with a hind foot.

Pisces woke with a start when Taurus kicked her. She jerked awake and looked at him. What ever she had been about to say to him left her when she saw Gemini lying across his back in a heap.

"Gemini? What…what? Taurus, you okay?" Pisces asked looking at them. She got to her knees and turned toward them.

"I think so." Taurus said breathless. He was trying to get his breath back. He turned his head and looked at Gemini, who was still lying across his back.

Gemini looked at him and than at Pisces; she didn't like how they were looking at her.

"Gemini, what happen?" Taurus asked, finally got his breath back.

"Flying." Gemini answered in one word.

"Flying?" Pisces and Taurus shared a look. Gemini didn't know how to fly. She was still a little young for it.

"Where did you fly?" Pisces asked.

Gemini pointed a hoof upward. The two older ponies looked up. They saw a branch right above them. They then looked back at Gemini. She had a small bump forming on the back of her head.

"You flew up there?" Pisces pointed, Gemini nodded, "hit your head didn't you?" another nod, "and fell down and landed on Taurus." Again another nod.

"You shouldn't be flying. You could really hurt yourself." Taurus said.

Gemini looked down as tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's alright. You're fine." Pisces reached over and pulled Gemini off Taurus's back. She cuddled the little pony in her arms.

Taurus got to his feet and stretched. He looked around finally noticing that the sun was up. He was looking around when he remembered something.

"Pisces are you okay from the kick I gave you?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." She was putting Gemini down and standing up herself.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure." She answered back.

"Sure of what?" a voice asked around a yawn.

Pisces and Taurus looked over to see Scorpio and Aquarius waking up. A noise behind them told them that the others were waking up as well.

"Taurus accidentally kicked me when Gemini landed on him. Nothing to worry about." Pisces said quickly.

"Good thing we're not in the week before or after a solstice." Scorpio said stretching.

Taurus and Pisces knew what Scorpio was saying, Pisces had been lucky. If Taurus had kicked out like that during the week before or after a solstice, Pisces would have been seriously hurt. In the week leading up to a solstice and the week after it they all had weird powers. Taurus had super strength. Pisces could breathe under water. Scorpio's power was that of ice. She could turn anything to ice with a touch. Aquarius could read the minds of other ponies around her with her power. Virgo could hear sounds from far away. Ari was filled with boundless energy while Es could breathe fire.

Gemini's power had yet to be seen. She was still young enough not to have to worry about it. Although the others were just waiting to see what would happen.

"Well the sun's up. I think we should get moving." Scorpio said looking up at the sky.

The other nodded and started to follow her through the forest. Pisces kept an eye on Gemini, who had gotten over her scare. The littlest pony of their group had a tendency to get into trouble. Aquarius looked at the little Flutter pony as well. Gemini was opening and closing her wings as she walked.

"What happen this morning?" Aquarius asked in her soft voice.

"Oh Gemini decided to try out her wings for the first time." Pisces looked at her friend. It always amazed her that Aquarius could see just fine with eyes that looked like jewels.

"Maybe we should start teaching her how to fly." Virgo came up to Pisces on her other side.

"You want to chase her through the sky as well as on the ground?" Pisces turned to look at the green pony.

"Oh good point but sooner or later she'll have to learn." Virgo pointed out.

"I know. Gemini, stay with us." Pisces called to the young pony. Gemini had been ready to follow a butterfly through some bushes.

"I know! I'll take her with me as I go flying. That way she can see how wings really work when you're flying." Virgo looked quite pleased with her self about this idea.

"Not a bad idea. But Aquarius could you go with them? Just to make sure nothing happens?" Pisces said.

"Of course. Gemini come here." Aquarius said going over to the girl.

"I'll go tell Scorpio that we're going up to start scouting. We need to keep a look out for things." Virgo rushed past Pisces and head toward Scorpio.

"Scorpio! Me and Aquarius are going to flew about. We'll keep a look out for anyone following us." Virgo said as she walked next to the yellow unicorn.

"Good idea." She turned to look over at the twins. "Ari why don't you go with them. You haven't flown in a while."

"Okay." Ari said softly. She didn't want to leave her sister but knew that Scorpio was right. She hadn't flown in a while and need to stretch her wings with real flight.

The three Pegasus, one with a little Flutter pony hanging on, flew above the trees. They flew about looking back the way they had come and the way they were going.

Meanwhile…….

A pony with flaming red hair and a brown body looked out over a huge forest. He could see birds flying in the distance, far away.

"Where did they go? I know they are in there some where. I'll find them. And when I do they'll be mine." He snarled. He nodded his head to the ponies around him. The ponies that were standing around him moved down the hill and into the trees.

"Lord Rooster, if we go in there we might never find them." One pony said.

"Do not question me. I will have them and when I have them in my grasp their powers will be mine." Lord Rooster snapped.

The pony who had spoken to him nodded once and then followed the others. Rooster was brown in the body and a flame red in the hair. His hip mark was a red rooster. On his left front hoof he wore a hoof bracelet. It had 5 colored stones set in it. It had room for seven more.

He looked over the forest once more, seeing three birds flying above the trees deep from with in the forest. He knew that somewhere in there he would find the group he was searching for. He followed the ponies he had ordered into the forest not knowing that the three birds he saw so far away, deep into the forest over the trees, were three Pegasus who where on the look out for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Three pairs of eyes looked out at the small clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat a small town. Scorpio sighed as she looked away from the clearing. Virgo and Taurus looked at the clearing and town one more time, shared a quick look than turned and followed Scorpio.

They walked into an area where the rest of their group was waiting. Pisces and Aquarius were waiting for Scorpio and the other two to come back. Ari and Es were keeping an eye on Gemini.

"Well?" Pisces asked.

"If we follow the path we'll end up in a town." Taurus said when Scorpio didn't say anything.

"We could use some supplies." Pisces thought out loud.

"True…" Virgo started.

"I don't think we should go through the town." Scorpio said at last.

"We can't go around the town, it'll take too long. If we go around it could give Rooster more time to find us. We don't want that." Virgo turned to Scorpio.

"For all we know Rooster could have soldiers waiting in the town for us." Scorpio snarled.

"We don't know that. We need supplies. We need some food and I would like to get some clocks for us." Pisces said stepping forward.

"Fine, but we need to make it quick. I don't want to be there any longer than we have to." Scorpio give in, she knew that they need supplies.

"Come on you three. Gemini come here." Pisces called over to the three younger ponies.

Ari walked over to them while Es guided the little pony over.

"Stay close you three, Gemini stay by my side. We're going into the town for stuff." Pisces said as Scorpio lead the way back down the path toward the town.

They stood at the edge of the clearing looking at the town.

"Well let's get this over with." Scorpio said leading the way.

They walked into the town trying to not draw attention. They looked around. Ponies were walking around doing their shopping and talking to each other. As the group walked past them some ponies stopped and looked. It has been an awful long time since anyone new had come to this small town.

"I think that store over there is the one we're looking for." Taurus said pointing with a hoof.

He was pointing at a building that a pink unicorn had just left carrying some bags. The other nodded and walked to the building, going inside. It was the right building that they wanted. Inside was food, bags and some cloths. Pisces walked right up to a row of clocks. She started shifting through them looking for the one she wanted. Aquarius and Virgo went over to where the food was sitting. The rest of the small group looked around. Pisces finally found what she was looking for; she had found seven large clocks that were dark in color and one small one also in dark color.

"Gemini, come here. I want you try this on." Pisces said turning around. She stopped; Gemini was no longer behind her. "Gemini? Gemini where are you?"

Pisces was about to start worrying when she saw Gemini standing with the twins looking at toys. She let out a huge sigh of relief. She walked over to the three young ponies.

"Gemini try this on please." Pisces started to put the small clock on the little pony. The little clock fit the way Pisces wanted it to. It was a bit on the big side for the little pony but it did wind up covering her wings.

"I think we got everything we came for." Virgo came over holding a basket filled with food.

"We're going to need a couple of bags to carry this stuff in." Taurus and Scorpio walked up to them carrying two large bags.

"Good. Aquarius do you still have the money bag?" Pisces asked the twinkle eye pony.

"Yes." She said softly as she pulled a little bag out from under her wing. She always hid it there.

They walked up to the counter and paid for their things. The little money bag was a bit lighter when they left the store. Taurus and Virgo were carrying the bags around their necks. Gemini looked over her shoulder as they left the store. She had seen something in the toys she wanted. She had seen a small stuffed butterfly wanted. She looked up at Pisces on her left than at Aquarius on her right. They were talking to each other. Gemini slipped out from between them and walked back toward the store.

Ari happen to look over her shoulder in time to see the little Flutter pony walking back toward the store they had just left when two ponies walked up to the little pony. Ari tapped her sister and nodded her head back the way they had come. Es nodded and followed her sister.

A yellow pony with orange hair and a blue pony with light blue hair were talking to Gemini. They both had hairy feet.

"Where you going girl?" the yellow one asked.

Gemini didn't say anything. She was shaking with fear.

"You could come with us. We'll take you home." The blue one said reaching out with a hoof to touch Gemini.

"Gemini, come here." Ari was standing right behind the boys. She stood her ground when the boys looked at her. Es stood by her side.

Gemini slipped between the two boys and hid behind Es's front feet. She didn't say anything as she stared at the boys.

"Oh are you her family?' the yellow one snickered.

"Yes. Now leave her alone." Ari said. She flapped her wings. The boys backed up a step.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from behind the twins. Taurus had come up behind them.

The two boys took off when he gave them a look.

"Gemini wondered off again. We were coming after her." Es said.

"I believe you. Gemini you were told not to wonder off. Now come…what?" he stopped as Gemini pulled on the hair of his hoof.

She pointed at the store. When Taurus just stood there she pulled the hair harder than walked back to the store.

"I think she wants something." Es said. By this time the others had come back over.

"What's going on? We need to get going." Scorpio said.

"One second." Taurus and the twins went after Gemini.

The Flutter pony had run back in the store and in to the toy section. She was standing on her hind legs trying to get the butterfly stuff animal down. Ari picked it up off the shelve and handed it to the girl. Gemini hugged the animal to her as she sat down.

"Well there our answer." Taurus said. He had to admit that Gemini looked cute holding the stuffed toy.

"Gemini, you can't have that." Pisces said trying to take the toy from her.

"Mine!" Gemini yelled shocking everyone. It was rare that she talked.

"No, now put it back." Pisces tried again to take the toy but Gemini wasn't having done of that. She shrieked.

"How much does it coast?" Aquarius asked pulling out the little money bag.

"Who's going to carry that thing when she getts tried of carrying of it?" Scorpio asked, she was starting to get nervous. Some of the ponies in the shop were looking at them since Gemini shrieked.

"We can get a small bag and carry it. I think it would be good for her to have something. She's been on the run with…." Aquarius said.

"Shhh!" Scorpio hissed looking around even more.

"Let's just buy the thing and go." Taurus noticed the ponies looking at them too.

"Gemini, come here baby. Come with me." Pieces sighed, she lead Gemini over to some small bags. "Look here put the butterfly in here. See you can carry your friend in here. Now go with Aquarius."

They finally left the shop with Gemini proudly walking with her small green bag with her butterfly stuff animal pecking out. Scorpio led the way out of the town. They hurried down the path toward the tree line. They wanted to leave the small town behind them as fast as they could. As they entered the forest two ponies where watching them. They knew something was up.

The little group walked till the sun went down. They had put some good distance between them and the small town. They found a small clearing off the path where they could spend the night.

"I'm so tried." Es said yawning. Ari and Es were lying next to each other like they normal did.

"So am I." Virgo said lying down near them.

Soon everyone was fast asleep. Gemini was sleeping with her butterfly between her front legs a soft smile on her face.

It wasn't long after midnight when Es started twitching and letting out soft moans. She was having a nightmare.

-Dream-

Es ran through a dark hallway. Flapping wings sounded above her while footsteps sounded next to her and behind her. She glanced up to see Ari was flying above her twin, flapping her wings hard and fast. She than glanced to the right of her to see a gold yellow pony with purple hair running next her. The pony was breathing hard. Es didn't want to glance behind but she did none the less. Ponies in red armor where following them. Es swallowed a sob and ran harder. They rounded a corner and came to sliding stop. A door was right in front of them.

"Quick! Go on!" The gold yellow pony said as she turned to face the way they had come. The footsteps were getting closer. The soldiers would be there any moment.

"But Leo!" Es cried.

"You need to get to Pisces and Scorpio. They need to know what's going on out here. Go!" Leo pushed Es toward the door with her head. Ari had already opened the door.

Es looked over her shoulder as she went through the door. She watched as Leo tried to stand her ground but was soon covered in a red bubble. Leo couldn't get out. Es stood at the door as Rooster walked up to the bubble. Es backed up and closed the door till it was open just enough for her to see out. She watched as Rooster held his left hoof up to the bubble. Bright light flashed from his bracelet, striking the red bubble. Leo screamed as the bubble started to grow smaller around her. With a blinding flash of light that made Es close her eyes, the bubble disappeared. When Es looked again she saw that Rooster was standing there with an evil grin on his face. He was looking at his bracelet which now had a new colored stone on it. The new stone was gold with little veins of purple running through it. Es started to sweat when Rooster looked at the door. Es closed the door the rest of the way and it locked like magic. She leaned against the door and cried. She stayed there till Taurus and Virgo found her there.

-End Dream-

Ari woke when Es screamed out in her sleep, "Leo!"

"Es! Es! Wake up!" Ari shook her sister trying to wake her up.

"Leo!" Es screamed again. "No Leo!"

* * *

Well people were wondering what happen to the other Zodiac Ponies, heres a start to what happen. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own My Little Pony. 


End file.
